Triang Love
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura Haruno, terjebak lilitan hutang kedua orang tuanya pada Uchiha, Uchiha Madara menawarkan perjanjian bila mana Sakura mau jadi pelayan sex Uchiha selama satu bulan semua hutang orang tuanya lunas. bagaimana bisa seorang Haruno yang memiliki rumah sakit terbesar di konoha, toko bunga yang menyaingi Yamanaka, memiliki hutang pada /Sakura X Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis merah muda yang berdiri di tengah ruangan mansion, Haruno Sakura gadis berambut merah muda (teman satu sekolahku) yang selalu menyebar senyum pada semua penghuni sekolah, beberapa menit lalu dia datang bersama kakak sepupuku, Uchiha Madara, dia masih memakai seragamnya, berdiri di hadapan kami para Uchiha dengan kepala menunduk sampai sebagian wajahnya tertutupi rambutnya yang panjang. Mau apa dia? Kenapa dia ada disini, kalau Madara yang membawanya kesini aku memiliki firasat buruk. Aku memijat keningku yang sedikit berdenyut memikirkan nasib si pinky. Arghh... Sial! Untuk apa aku peduli, dia bukan urusanku. Madara merangkul bahu Sakura, satu tangannya yang bebas menarik dagu Sakura sampai gadis itu mendongak menatapnya yang lebih tinggi dari gadis berperawakan mungil itu, aku menggeram tertaham. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Madara sialan itu, kenapa dia menatap Sakura seperti itu dan kenapa sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik, apa dia tersenyum. Mataku membulat tak percaya melihat Madara mencium bibir mungil menggiurkan Sakura, memagut bibir mungil sedikit penuh gadis itu sampai sang empunya menegang dan mendesah kecil, CK sialan. Tangan Madara tidak tinggal diam. menyusup ke balik baju seragam Sakura, mengelus punggung kecil gadis itu sensual. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengerang karena ulahnya, dasar om-om tidak tahu malu! Apa dia tidak tahu Sakura gadis di bawah umur, harusnya aku yang melakukan itu. Argghh... Apa yang aku pikirkan. "Apa maksud semua ini Nii-san?" Itu Izuna, adik Mandara yang artinya Kakak sepupuku, dia duduk di sofa merah maroon di samping Itachi, kakakku, menatap Sakura dan Madara yang sedang berciuman panas di tengah ruangan intens. Ck adik dan kakak sama saja. Madara melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura kembali menunduk, bibir bawahnya sedikit membengkak dan kedua pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, mulai malam ini dan seterusnya dia akan tinggal disini, melayani aku dan kalian semua." Aku melirik Madara sinis saat om-om sok keren itu mengatakan itu pada kami semua, aku terdiam. Melayani? Apa Sakura akan jadi pembantu di rumah ini. Aku menatap Sakura yang menundukkan kepala di depanku, satu tetes air jatuh dari wajahnya, entah itu air liur, peluh atau air mata, aku tidak tahu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura duduk di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, malu dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini: baju Dokter yang sangat pendek dan ketat dengan belahan dada yang memperlihatkan sebagian payudaranya yang belum tumbuh sempurna dan Rabbit Ear (bandana telinga Kelinci). Gadis itu melirik takut-takut pria bertelanjang dada berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur sambil menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia menunduk saat tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu pandang dengan pria itu. Menarik selimut semakin rapat guna menutupi tubuhnya yang "Sedikit" terekspos ia meringkuk takut di atas tempat tidur, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan dalam selimut, tidak berani menatap pria yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

Madara menyandarkan punggungnya ke lemari tiga pintu. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada membuat otot-otot lengannya menonjol, matanya menatap atas sampai bawah tubuh terbungkus selimut Sakura di atas tempat tidur. Ia merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan seringai kecil di bibir tipis sexynya yang menggoda.

"Jadi..," Madara menyentuh telinga kelinci yang dikenakan Sakura lalu turun membelai rambut merah muda gadis itu membuat sang empunya semakin meringkuk seperti Kelinci takut disantap Singa. "Apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Madara pelan. Tangannya masih setia memainkan rambut serta telinga Kelinci merah muda yang dikenakan Sakura di atas kepalanya.

Sakura sedikit menyingkap selimut di depan wajahnya, kepala merah muda gadis itu mendongak menatap polos Madara. "Apa? Memakai Rabbit Doktor?" Tanya gadis polos itu tidak mengerti. Ayolah, ia hanya gadis belia yang belum genap tujuh belas tahun.

Madara terkekeh. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Ia mengacak gemas rambut merah muda Sakura. Sakura mengedip tidak mengerti. Melihat mata hijau bulat Sakura mengedip polos seperti itu membuat Madara semakin gemas, Madara tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat awal pertemuannya dengan gadis belia di ranjangnya ini.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**Madara 36thn**

**Itachi 26thn**

**Obito 23thn**

**Izuna 20thn**

**Shisui 16thn**

**And**

**Sakura 16thn**

**.**

**Sakura Harem Uchiha.**

**Warning: Lemon and Lime.**

**Peran Sasuke diganti Shisui dikarenakan Author gak bisa lanjut fic ini kalo ada Sasuke. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saat itu usianya belum genap dua puluh enam tahun saat teman kuliah serta teman bisnisnya yang bernama Hashirama Senju mengundang ia dalam pesta pernikahan adik perempuan Hashirama, Tsunade. **

**Usia Tsunade baru dua puluh tahun saat gadis pirang itu dinikahi dan diberi cincin oleh kekasihnya yang bernama Dan.**

**Suasana pesta sangat mewah dan ramai, hampir semua Kolega, teman Bisnis, dan Klien Hashirama datang.**

**Tsunade tampak berbincang dengan sepasang suami istri muda yang menggandeng tangan kecil gadis kecil berambut merah muda. Gadis kecil itu sangat cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya diikat dua dan dibuat ikal serta gaun berbahan ringan berwarna biru muda yang ia kenakan, sampai membuat Tsunade mencubit pipinya beberapa kali sangking gemasnya. "Aaahh... aku jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat memiliki putri seperti Nee- chan." Kata Tsunade sambil kembali mencubit pipi chabi gadis kecil yang menatapnya cemberut.**

**Gadis kecil itu menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanan yang digenggam sang Ayah lalu merengek. "Too- chan, sakiit..." yang dibalas senyum geli oleh Ayahnya.**

**Mebuki, Ibu gadis kecil menggemaskan itu, mengusap pipi Putrinya yang tadi dicubit oleh Tsunade. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, Tsunade. Sakura- chan tidak suka pipinya dicubit." Mebuki memberitahu dengan senyuman geli.**

**Mebuki dan Tsunade adalah saudara jauh, mereka sepupu. Usia keduanya juga tidak terlampau terlalu jauh, hanya dua tahun, tapi Mebuki menikah muda dengan Kizashi sehingga diusia dua puluh dua tahun ia sudah memiliki seorang putri yang menggemaskan yang membuat Tsunade sedikit iri.**

**Tsunade terkikik lalu meminta maaf pada Sakura yang dibalas wajah polos yang masih cemberut.**

**"Sakura-chan, banyak es krim di tempat ini, Sakura-chan tidak mau mencarinya?" Tanya Mebuki, mencoba mencairkan suasana hati Sakura.**

**Seketika wajah mendung Sakura menjadi cerah saat mendengar 'es krim'. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh kanan-kiri mencari stand es krim kemudian tersenyum. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Ayahnya lalu meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga Tsunade, Dan untuk mengambil es krim Stroberri kesukaannya. **

**"Oh dia manis sekali..." gumam Tsunade gemas.**

**Dan yang berdiri di samping Tsunade terkekeh. "Nanti kita buat." Goda lelaki tampan berambut putih itu disertai senyuman dan kedipan mata. **

**...**

**Madara yang sedang berbincang dengan segelas **_**Absinth**_** bersama teman-teman bisnisnya menunduk saat ada yang menabrak salah satu kakinya dan merasa cairan dingin membasahi celana bagian betisnya. Pria tinggi tegap itu menatap datar gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang menggumam mengatakan maaf padanya. "Maaf Paman, Saku tidak sengaja." Cicit gadis kecil itu takut-takut.**

**Mebuki bersama Kizashi menghampiri Sakura yang hampir menangis karena menumpahkan es krim di celana pria tinggi yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Mebuki mengurusi Sakura sementara Kizashi meminta maaf dan berjanji akan mengganti setelan jas Madara dengan setelan jas yang baru sekarang juga. Madara tidak begitu memperdulikan Kizashi dan kata-katanya, ia lebih memilih menatap anak kecil yang tingginya hanya sebatas betis yang sedang dielap tisu permukaan wajahnya oleh Mebuki.**

**Tak berapa lama kemudian Hashirama datang. Pria itu menawarkan setelan jas baru pada Madara juga meminta maaf pada Madara. Pria Senju itu juga mengenalkan Madara kalau mereka bertiga, Mebuki, Kizashi dan Sakura, adalah saudaranya dari Konoha. **

**Madara tidak banyak bicara, hanya tersenyum sebatas formalitas kemudian berjalan mengikuti Hashirama untuk mengganti setelan jasnya dengan yang baru.**

**...**

**Ketika Madara kembali ke pesta dengan setelan jas barunya (setelan jas hitam) acara pesta sudah sampai pertengahan acara, yaitu berdansa. Banyak tamu-tamu dengan pasangan atau temannya berdansa di lantai dansa yang ada di aula mansion Senju. Mempelai wanita dan pria pun tidak mau ketinggalan, mereka ikut berdansa dan menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu. Mebuki dan Kizashi pun ikut dalam acara ini.**

**Madara berjalan melewati tamu-tamu yang menjadi penonton orang-orang yang sedang berdansa. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat gadis kecil berambut merah muda mengenakan gaun merah terang sedang berdansa dengan seorang pemuda tanggung barambut abu-abu, Tobirama Senju. Gadis kecil itu tertawa senang. Sesekali ia memanggil "Tobirama- nee." Sambil tertawa-tawa. **

**Disaat semua kaum perempuan berputar dan berganti pasangan, Sakura hanya diam mengedipkan mata tidak mengerti membuat Tobirama, Tsunade dan semua orang yang melihatnya tertawa geli.**

**Kizashi meraih tangan Sakura lalu mengajaknya berdansa. Ayah muda itu tertawa. "Seperti ini Sakura- chan." Lalu mengajari Sakura.**

**Madara sedikit tersentak saat seseorang mendorong punggungnya sampai ia terhuyung ke lantai dansa. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Hashirama berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman kecil.**

**Hashirama manarik tangan Madara, mengajak pria Uchiha itu berdansa. "Ayo." **

**Madara menyentak tangan Hashirama. "Aku bukan Gay."**

**Hashirama terkekeh. "Siapa bilang laki-laki berdansa dengan laki-laki itu Gay." **

**"Tapi berbeda dengan pendapat mereka." Madara mengerling ke arah tamu-tamu yang menatapnya dan Hashirama dengan tatapan 'aneh.'**

**Hashirama menghela napas mengiyakan ucapan Madara. Ia mendorong Madara sampai pria Uchiha kembali terhuyung ke belakang. Madara memegang kepalanya, entah berapa banyak gelas alkhohol yang telah ditenggaknya sampai ia mudah terhuyung seperti ini. **

**"Kalau begitu cari pasangan dansamu, aku akan berdansa dengan adikku." Hashirama mendekati Tsunade yang sedang berdansa bersama Dan lalu meraih pinggang Tsunade. Ia kemudian mengedipkan mata pada Dan yang dibalas senyum ramah pria itu. "Bagaimana pestanya? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Hashirama disela kegiatan dansanya. Tsunade tersenyum. Dan kemudian mereka berdansa sambil mengobrol dan tertawa kecil.**

**Madara memegangi kepala kemudian membalik tubuhnya berniat keluar dari lantai dansa. Tapi tanpa sengaja ia menabrak tubuh kecil itu lagi sampai jatuh terduduk di lantai. Reflek Madara mengangkat tubuh kecil itu sampai berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mata hijau polos itu mengejap sesaat sebelum kepala merah mudanya mengangguk pelan.**

**Kepala merah muda Sakura menunduk. Gadis kecil itu meremas gaunnya. Ayah dan Ibunya selalu mengatakan 'kalau kita melakukan kesalahan kita harus meminta maaf sampai orang yang kita buat kesal memaafkan kita.' Kepala Sakura mendongak menatap Madara takut. "Maaf Paman, Saku tidak sengaja." Ia mencicit.**

**Gadis kecil ini begitu polos dan menggemaskan, ia mengingatkan Madara pada Izuna saat seusianya. Madara tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak sengaja."**

**Sakura mengejap kemudian tersenyum menggemaskan.**

**Tobirama mendekati mereka berdua. "Sakura- chan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya remaja tanggung itu khawatir.**

**"Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Madara. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kami sudah jadi teman baik sekarang." **

**Seperti yang Madara katakan mereka menjadi teman baik. Mereka berdansa acak, Sakura yang berdansa tak beraturan serta berputar-putar sambil tertawa dan Madara yang melipat tangan melihat Sakura dengan senyum kecil, pria Uchiha itu tidak bisa berdansa.**

**...**

Madara tidak bisa melupakan tangan kecil halus Sakura , cicitan takut-takut, kedipan mata serta tawa dan senyum gadis kecil itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya ia jatuh cinta pada Balita. Beruntung saat itu Hashirama sering mengajak Sakura ke mansion Senju sehingga ketika ia berkunjung ke sana ia bisa bertemu gadis kecil itu. Dan sejak itu Madara lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di sana, mengajak gadis kecil polos itu jalan-jalan. Ia sering mencium Sakura saat dalam mobil, memangku tubuh mungil Sakura serta menggesekkan kejantananya di pantat montok gadis kecil itu.

Sial! Kelainan seksualnya kembali!

Sampai kejadian itu, Ia hampir saja memperkosa gadis kecil berusia lima tahun dalam mobilnya, Madara tidak lagi menemui Sakura sampai ia benar-benar yakin kelainan seksualnya sudah sembuh. Dengan sabar Madara melakukan terapi dan menunggu, tapi sayang ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Madara menginginkan Sakuranya sekarang juga.

"Kyaaaahhh!" Sakura menjerit saat tiba-tiba Madara menarik selimut serta kakinya. Sakura semakin takut.

Dengan paksa Madara membuka kedua kaki Sakura lebar-lebar. Ia menempatkan kepalanya di selangkangan Sakura sementara kedua tangannya menekan kedua kaki Sakura. Dengan hidungnya Madara mengendus celana dalam Sakura, ia sedikit mendengus melihat celana dalam biasa Sakura, bukan celana dalam Thong. Dengan gerakkan tak sabar Madara menarik satu tangannya yang menekan kaki Sakura lalu menggantikannya dengan kaki.

Madara menarik celana dalam Sakura ke samping, sedikit sulit mengingat itu celana dalam biasa bukan celana tali seperti celana dalam Thong yang hanya menutupi bibir kemaluan. Madara menempatkan bibirnya di bibir kemaluan Sakura yang sedikit berbulu. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Mulut Sakura terbuka dengan eskpresi terkejut, ia menjerit dan menjambak rambut Madara berusaha menjauhkan wajah lelaki itu dari bibir kemaluannya. "Apa yanghhh kau lakukan! Akhhh!"

Madara menemukannnya. Lelaki itu menemukannya. Madara memainkan tonjolan kecil dalam bibir kemaluan Sakura dengan bibirnya, memagut serta menarik-narik tonjolan itu dengan bibir sexynya yang ahli.

Mata Sakura terpejam, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut Madara semakin keras. Dia akan meledak! Dia merasa akan meledak! "Akhhhhhhhhh! Hentikanhhh... akh!" Kepala Sakura mengadah menatap langit-langit kamar saat Madara semakin dalam memasukan lidahnya dan semakin liar di dalam sana. Kedua kaki Sakura gemetar.

Ibu jari dan telunjuk Madara membuka bibir kemaluan Sakura yang berdenyut, ujung lidahnya menekan titik sensitif Sakura, napasnya semakin berat dan memburu membuat suasana semakin panas.

Sakura meringis seperti ingin menangis, giginya bergemeletuk, tubuhnya tegang dan kaku. Bibir Madara kembali menarik-narik klitoris Sakura. Sakura semakin tegang. Gadis itu berteriak kencang saat cairan klimaksnya mendesak keluar. Ia terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur. Sangat lemas sampai rasanya ia ingin tertidur.

Madara meraup semua cairan Sakura. Menelannya seperti itu adalah minuman terlezat dan menjilatinya sampai bersih. Jari tengah Madara mengusap kemaluan Sakura serta menggodanya. Tatapannya jatuh pada wajah lemas Sakura. "Kau sangat merah dan segar." Ia kembali menempatkan wajahnya di selangkangan Sakura. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Sakura lalu mengecup kemaluan merah kepink'an gadis itu. Cup! "Pink Pusy."

...

Sakura merapatkan selimut tebal yang membelit tubuhnya, sedikit melenguh saat mendengar suara bising jam Weker. Malas-malasan Sakura meraba nakas samping tidurnya. Dahinya mengernyit. Tidak ada nakas. Ia meraba-raba sekitarnya, kosong, tidak ada apapun. Seharusnya nakasnya ada di samping kiri tempat tidur. Lalu? di mana Weker dan nakasnya? Gadis berambut pink itu membuka kedua matanya. Menguap kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya sesaat ia kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Di mana ini? Tanya Sakura kemudian menunduk melihat tubuhnya, dan dia terkejut melihat dirinya tidak memakai apa-apa, ia telanjang. Bulat.

"Kyaahhhhh! Ini mimpi buruk!" Teriaknya frustasi.

...

Madara mengumpulkan adik-adiknya di ruang keluarga. Menatap mereka satu persatu datar namun penuh ancaman. "Aku akan pergi ke Suna. Aku akan berada di sana selama satu minggu. Jangan sentuh Sakura, jangan memperawaninya karena aku belum menyentuhnya. Kalian dengar? Aku tidak akan main-main dengan orang yang berani menentang dan melanggar peraturanku."

Di sebrang meja Izuna mendengus. "Belum menyentuhnya? Ck. Lalu yang semalam itu apa? Aniki jangan berbohong." Protes Izuna sebal.

Madara melempar Izuna dengan ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Di sebrang meja sana Izuna mengaduh sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terkena lemparan Madara. "Jangan macam-macam Izuna." Nada suara Madara datar namun sarat akan ancaman.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Obito malas. Siapa itu Sakura? Dia tidak peduli. Lagi pula dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita semenjak 'kejadian' itu. Obito berdiri dari sofa. Ditatapannya malas semua yang ada di ruangan itu satu persatu. "Kalau sudah selesai aku izin pergi." Lalu pergi meninggalkan keempat pria itu.

Itachi menyesap kalem tehnya. "Aku juga. Aku harus menyiapkan profosal untuk meeting pagi ini." Ucapnya seraya menatap Madara dengan tatapan meminta izin. Kepala Itachi menoleh ke arah Shisui, menatap pemuda berseragam SMA itu datar. "Jangan membolos." Pesannya kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Shisui mendengus lalu menoleh ke arah tangga saat mendengar ketukan halus sepatu. Sama halnya dengan Shisui, Madara dan Izuna pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terdiam. Di sana, di anak tangga, seorang gadis dengan setelan seragam SMA berdiri menatap mereka takut dan ngeri.

...

**Sakura mengejap beberapa kali kemudian menggeliat. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kedua tangannya tak bisa digerakkan, kedua kakinya juga, ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Di mana ini? Seingat Sakura ia dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah bersama Shisui. Tapi kenapa ia ada di sini, dan kenapa kedua kaki tangannya diikat. Sakura panik. Ia menggeliat liar di atas tempat tidur.**

**"Kau sudah bangun." **

**Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Keringat dingin keluar dari setiap pori-pori kulit Sakura melihat pria bertelanjang dada yang duduk di samping tubuhnya. "Kau ..." kedua mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya saat menyadari tidak hanya ada pria itu melainkan ada pria-pria yang lain. Dia dikelilingi pria-pria tinggi tegap dan tampan yang bertelanjang dada.**

**Madara tersenyum menggoda. "Bisa kita mulai acaranya?"**

**"Aku rasa bisa Aniki." Sahut pria lain yang duduk di sebelah kiri tubuh Sakura dengan mata berkilat gairah (Izuna).**

**"Hn." Gumam pria berambut panjang diikat asal yang duduk di selangkangan Sakura dengan seringai miring (Itachi).**

**"Lakukan saja, aku tidak tertarik." Ucap malas pria berambut cepak yang duduk di sofa (Obito).**

**Entah siapa yang mengikat Sakura menyilang di atas ranjang. Siapapun orang yang melakukannya Sakura mengutuk orang itu!**

**Kriet.**

**Suara pintu terbuka. Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, di ambang pintu, Shisui teman sekelasnya berdiri. Pemuda itu tidak memakai atasan, dia toples, sama seperti yang lainnya.**

**Mereka menoleh ke arah Shisui kemudian menyeringai. Madara berdiri dari duduknya, begitupun Itachi dan Izuna, mereka membuka ressleting celana mereka tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata mereka dari Sakura yang terikat di atas ranjang. Sakura panik. Takut dan ingin lari dari tempat ini.**

**Obito berjalan mendekat dengan kotak- entah apa isinya -mendekati Sakura. Entah sejak kapan Shisui berdiri di samping Sakura, ia mulai melepas satu-persatu kancing seragam yang dikenakan Sakura. Ranjang berderit ketika Madara, Izuna dan Itachi merangkak menaiki tubuh Sakura. Sakura menangis. Gadis itu ketakutan. **

**Madara mengecup-ngecup bibir Sakura. Lama kelamaan ciumannya semakin panas. Madara menyusupkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sakura, memainkan lidah gadis itu dan mengekplor mulut Sakura lebih dalam. Sakura meronta minta dilepaskan. Ia kembali menangis.**

**"Aniki!" Panggil Izuna kesal lalu menarik tubuh Madara menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. "Gantian." Katanya tajam. Izuna melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Madara. Madara memindahkan jajahan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura, Sementara itu Itachi dan Shisui meraba payudara Sakura yang belum tumbuh sempurna dengan gerakkan sensual.**

**"Enghh!" Sakura mendesah saat sesuatu menyentuh kewanitaannya. Di bawah sana Obito mempermainkan milik Sakura yang masih terbungkus celana dalam menggunakan Vibrator. Tubuh Sakura menggelinjang. Obito menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi tubuh Sakura kemudian merobek celana dalam Sakura dalam satu kali tarikkan.**

**"Kyaaahhhh! Tidak! Lepas! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menjerit sekuat-kuatnya saat Izuna berhenti mencium bibirnya.**

**"Heh. Diam!" Bentak Shisui dengan nada kesal.**

**"Tidak! Aku mau pulang!" Jerit Sakura lagi sambil menangis.**

**"Ck, berisik!" Shisui kembali membentak Sakura.**

**Sakura gemetaran. "Kyahhhh! Lepas! Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"**

**Cup.**

**Shisui mengecup bibir Sakura. "Buka matamu."**

Sakura membuka mata, ditatapnya Shisui yang duduk di depan kemudi takut-takut. Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk menjauhi Shisui. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dekat pintu, takut. Kejadian semalam membuatnya bermimpi aneh dan menyeramkan. Sakura takut. Sangat takut.

**'Manusia jauh lebih berbahaya dan mengerikan dari hantu dan binatang buas.'** Pikirnya. Kepala Sakura menunduk.

Tbc...

**katty, Saysay, juan matheus asarya, PinkSaku, helsidwiyana6, hh, November With Love, Jun30, hanazono yuri, mikey, bakagami, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Hwahahaha, Cristalist, Falia chan, Mochizuki Kara, Nakazawa Miyuki, Sullvan, Kiki RyuSullChan, Hacia Hikari, Yours, kazuran, chan, angodess, shella akatsuki, ravenpink, Little pinky mouse, Luca Marvell, Sabila Foster, nInEtAILf0X, Kumada Chiyu.**

**Thanks For Review... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfa Romeo MiTo merah terparkir rapih di parkiran Coffee bar. Tak lama setelahnya seorang pria tampan berambut abu-abu melawan gravitasi memakai kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka dan mengenakan celana jeans denim hitam serta memakai kaca mata hitam keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Beberapa wanita yang kebetulan lewat atau memparkir mobil menoleh menatapnya dengan senyuman menggoda dan kedipan mata nakal yang dibalas tatapan malas.

Hatake Kakashi, sesosok pria sempurna dengan segala yang dimilikinya, anak tunggal Hatake Sakumo. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap memakai kemeja putih pas badan itu masuk dalam coffee bar tanpa peduli tatapan memuja para wanita di sekitarnya. Lelaki tampan berambut abu-abu itu duduk di bangku bar dekat barista yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan kopi tamu, manik hitamnya menjelajah ke setiap penjuru bar mencari seseorang.

"Tuan ingin memesan sesuatu?" Salah satu barista menanyai Kakashi dengan ramah.

"Hn, segelas _liquid sunshine._" Pesannya yang langsung dibuatkan barista.

"Silahkan, segelas _liquid sunshine._" Barista itu tersenyum ramah.

"Di mana Obito?"

Sebelas alis barista yang membuatkan Kakashi kopi mengernyit. "Tuan Obito?"

"Hn. Aku tidak melihatnya."

Barista tampan itu tersenyum. "Di kursi nomor delapan." Lalu menunjuk kursi seorang wanita yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Obito. "Nona berambut merah itu membuat masalah dengan memarahi salah satu pegawai coffee bar kami, tuan Obito sedang mengurusnya."

Uchiha Obito, dia adalah pemilik Coffee bar terkenal di Konoha, bahkan sudah memiliki beberapa cabang di kota lain. Obito sesosok pria cuek pada wanita tapi sangat tidak suka kekerasan pada wanita, entah pelakunya wanita atau lelaki ia tidak segan-sagan menambah oktaf suaranya dan memberi tatapan tajam pada mereka.

Kakashi memperhatikan Obito yang tengah berbicara santai namun mematikan dengan wanita berambut merah yang tampak marah. Obito memasukkan ponsel wanita berambut merah yang tadi tidak sengaja tersiram kopi oleh pegawai wanitanya dalam secangkir penuh kopi, wanita berambut merah itu tampak marah melihat ponselnya terendam dalam kopi, kemudian mengganti ponsel wanita itu dangan ponsel miliknya yang jauh lebih mahal dan bagus. "Kau sudah mendapatkan ponsel barumu Nona, sebaiknya kau pergi." Usirnya. "Dan kalau kau masih bersikap seperti ini, tidak menghargai karyawanku, sebaiknya kau jangan kembali." Karena Obito tidak membutuhkan pelanggan seperti wanita ini.

Satu hal yang Kakashi tahu, hanya ada satu-satunya wanita yang mendapat tempat istimewa dalam hati seorang Uchiha Obito, tapi sayangnya wanita itu sudah mati dengan cara sangat mengenaskan.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?" Untuk sesaat Kakashi terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Obito. Pria Uchiha itu berdiri di depan meja bar dan mulai meracik kopi. Kapan dia datang?

Kakashi mengibaskan sebelah tangannya santai, "tidak. Terima kasih, aku sudah memesan kopi." Lalu menganggat gelas _liquid sunshinenya. _

Obito menggumam 'Hn' dan membuat kopi untuknya sendiri kemudian mengajak Kakashi ke ruangannya di lantai paling atas. Obito dan Kakashi berteman sejak SMP, dan saat ini pertemanan mereka semakin erat, mereka sudah seperti saudara.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

Sakura terbiasa bangun di tengah malam, mencari cemilan dan menonton TV. Di kamar lamanya bahkan sudah disediakan lemari pendingin, lemari kabinet tempat menyimpan makanan ringan, dan microwave untuk menghangatkan pizza, memasak mie intans, memanggang sosis dan membuat pop corn. Tapi tidak di kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini. Tidak ada lemari es, lemari kabinet atau semacamnya untuk menyimpan makanan, hanya ada air putih di dekat lampu tidur di atas nakas. Menyedihkan. Sakura merindukan kamar lamanya dan kedua orang tuanya. Kemana mereka? Apa tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merindukannya?

Gadis yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu berjalan mengendap keluar kamar. Ia menuruni anak tangga sembari menoleh kanan kiri waspada. Suasana malam dalam rumah mewah itu begitu mencekam, tidak ada satu pun lampu penerangan yang dinyalakan. Sakura menggunakan cahaya ponselnya untuk mencari saklar lampu kemudian menyalakan lampu dapur untuk memberi sedikit penerangan. Sakura membuka lemari pendingin harap-harap cemas, berharap ada es krim di dalamnya. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat berkotak-kotak es krim dalam lemari pendingin. Ia tidak pernah tahu Uchiha menyukai es krim. Dan... hey! Variasi rasa es krimnya sangat lengkap, seperti sengaja disiapkan. Sakura mencolek es krim dengan telunjuknya. Rasanya menyejukkan dan sangat nikmat saat ia mengecap rasanya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sendok di meja bar dan langsung melahap cemilan tengah malamnya.

"Kau..."

Sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Sakura membeku dengan sendok di mulutnya, manik hijaunya melirik kanan-kiri gelisah. Siapa? Ini jelas bukan suara om mesum yang tidur dengannya semalam. Suara om-om mesum itu begitu err... sexy. Kalo bukan suara om mesum, berarti...

Sakura menoleh, sesosok pria tinggi tegap bersetelan jas biru gelap dengan tiga kancing kemeja putihnya terbuka berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura. Pria itu menatap Sakura, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, senyum yang hampir sama dengan senyum om mesum dan... wajah mereka juga hampir sama.

"Kenapa diam? Aku baru sadar gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sangat... cantik." Dia tersenyum lagi.

Sakura mulai merasa... risih. Gadis itu menaruh es krimnya dan berjalan mundur berniat pergi dari tempat itu. "Emm... aku hanya... maafkan aku," ia menunduk beberapa kali dengan cepat sembari mencari celah untuk lari. Pria itu dengan cepat mendekat dan mengunci gerak tubuhnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Sakura bisa mencium bau alkhohol dari tubuh pria yang mengunci kedua tangannya. Pria itu mabuk.

"Jangan terburu-buru... sayang." Tangan Izuna memainkan ujung rambut Sakura sementara tangannya yang lain membelai bibirnya, menekan-nekannya seolah dilumat dan mengelus permukaan kenyal bibirnya dengan lembut.

Kedua bola mata hijau gadis itu membulat, ia terlihat tidak suka, kemudian dengan cepat menepis kedua tangan Izuna yang dengan tidak sopan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. "Lepas! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar mesum!" Dan ketika ada kesempatan ia berusaha lari tapi dengan cepat pria itu menarik dan menekan tubuhnya ke meja bar.

Izuna tersenyum lalu mengunci tubuh Sakura, kali ini sampai Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Tonjolan di celananya menekan organ intim Sakura yang masih tertutup celana jeans pendek. "Aku tidak tahu apa hebatnya dirimu sampai kakaku membawamu ke sini, sampai kakakku begitu menginginkanmu." Kedua mata hitam Izuna tajam menatap Sakura. Dengan tanpa kesulitan Izuna menyingkap kaus Sakura ke atas dan membuangnya ke lantai. Payudara belum tumbuh sempurna milik Sakura di balik bra terekspos. Izuna tersenyum. "Payudaramu bahkan belum tumbuh sempurna, bagaimana kau memuaskan kakakku huh?"

"Apa yang kau kataka... ah!" Izuna menerjang Sakura ganas, dia meremas-remas payudaranya. "Paman lep-" pria itu membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sembari menangis Sakura mendorong tubuh Izuna menjauh tapi nihil. Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Izuna.

Sakura menangis pasrah saat remasan Izuna di payudaranya semakin kuat dan ciuman Izuna benar-benar ganas. Wajahnya penuh air mata, sepertinya ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini.

Bruuk!

Remasan dan ciuman itu terhenti. Izuna tersungkur di lantai dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tubuh Sakura merosot jatuh. Dengan tertatih gadis itu menyeret tubuhnya ke pojokkan, memeluk tubuhnya, hawa dingin merasuki tubuhnya, gadis itu menangis ketakutan.

"Bajingan! Berengsek kau Izuna!"

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

**Alfa Romeo MiTo adalah mobil supermini sporti 3 pintu yang diperkenalkan pertama kali tanggal 19 Juni 2008 di Castello Sforzesco di Milan, mobil kece yang cocok dipake Kakashi.**

mikamikeydewi

Wow. Ada apakah gerangan Kimaru- san tidak bisa menulis jika ada Sasuke? #hoho Well, sangat kebetulan sekali atau malah takdir #plak. Saya sedang mencari Fic Saku x Uchihas. Boleh tanya? Disinikan Sakura sejak awal terkesan sama sekali nggak nglawan. Berarti dia udah tau dong kenapa dia dibawa kekediaman Uchiha? Tapi kenapa dia justru seperti nggak tau apa-apa diakhir- akhir itu? Sama, saya agak kurang dapet fell dengan alurnya. Disini lebih menonjolkan lemonnya ya? Itu saja. Tetap semangat buat berkarya ya! Mika

**Tapi kenapa dia justru seperti nggak tau apa-apa diakhir- akhir itu? Sakura bukannya gak tau apa-apa, tapi takut. Karena sejak awal dia tau kenapa dia ada di sana. Cwe mana yang gak takut ketika dia tahu dia jadi 'anu', tinggal serumah sama banyak cwo yang satu pun gak dia kenal, terlebih kalo si cwenya masih gadis belia yang gak tahu apa-apa. Jadi... Sakura bukannya gak tau apa-apa tapi takut.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bajingan! Berengsek kau Izuna!" Dengan marah Obito menindih tubuh Izuna serta meninju wajahnya beberapa kali. Awalnya Obito masa bodo melihat Izuna menggoda gadis yang dibawa Madara ke rumah ini saat ia akan melewati dapur menuju tangga kamarnya, tapi ketika ia melihat Izuna melakukan hal tak senonoh dan mendengar isakan menyedihkan gadis itu ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Izuna. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Jangan paksa dia kalau dia tidak mau bodoh! Kau mau memperkosanya! Bajingan!" Setelah membuat mulut dan hidung Izuna berdarah Obito mendekati gadis berambut merah muda yang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut dapur. Gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya ketika Obito hendak menyentuh kepalanya, dia semakin merapatkan pelukkan kedua tangannya di tubuh bagian atasnya yang setengah telanjang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bukan orang jahat, percayalah... aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji." Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara isakan yang semakin sedih menyesakkan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Penampilan menyedihkan gadis merah muda itu mengingatkan Obito pada seseorang, pada kejadian menyakitkan beberapa tahun lalu. Gadis itu terus menghindar ketika Obito akan menyentuhnya, dia masih ketakutan. Obito menarik lengan Sakura, memeluk tubuh bergetar gadis merah muda itu dengan erat. Sakura memberontak, ia meronta minta dilepaskan dalam pelukkan Obito, tapi Obito semakin merapatkan pelukkannya. "Tenanglah..."

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kau baik-baik saja?"**

**Rin menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja..." isaknya, "aku .. merasa hancur. Tubuh serta hatiku sakit! Rasanya aku ingin mati! Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri,"**

**"Rin. Tidak ada satupun dari bagian tubuhmu yang menjijikan." Rin kembali menggeleng, isakannya semakin keras dari beberapa saat yang lalu, dia meraung kesakitan dalam tangisnya. Obito berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, Obito memeluknya dengan erat. "Dengar. Kau tidak menjijikan. Mereka yang menjijikan karena melakukan ini padamu." Bisiknya. Rin masih menangis ketika Obito mengusap sayang rambutnya. "Aku janji." Diciumnya rambut gadis itu. "Aku janji padamu. Aku akan membuat mereka membayar semuanya." **

**Obito bersungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak main-main dengan janjinya. Dia akan benar-benar membuat mereka, yang sudah menghancurkan masa depan Rin, membayar semuanya. Membayar setiap tetes air mata gadis itu. Membayar setiap rasa sakitnya. Obito melakukannya, dia membalas orang-orang itu dengan lebih kejam. Namun sayang, saat ia datang ke apartemen Rin gadis itu sudah menggantung kaku di jendela apartemen. Rin menggantung dirinya menggunakan kain gorden di lantai lima belas apartemennya. Mayatnya yang menggantung di jendela manjadi tontonan banyak orang. Sirene ambulan, sirene polisi, mengaung di antara suara riuh orang-orang yang menonton mayatnya. Obito berdiri di sana, mendongak menatap mayat Rin yang menggantung bagai boneka dengan tatapan kosong yang sarat akan luka. Dia mendadak tuli, dunianya mendadak kosong dan tak berarti. Dan dia merasa, mati.**

**...**

"Rin."

Samar, Sakura mendengar suara parau yang memanggil nama seseorang. Matanya terbuka perlahan kemudian menatap sekelilingnya.

"Rin,"

Suara itu lagi . Dan, nama yang sama. Sakura menoleh ke samping kiri tempat tidurnya dan menemukan pria yang semalam menolongnya tertidur di sana. Pria itu duduk di samping ranjang dengan kepala bersandar di bibir ranjang. Ia kembali mengigau memanggil nama yang sama. Suaranya terdengar terluka membuat Sakura menatapnya lama. Dengan pelan dan takut Sakura menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata pria itu, mencari tahu apa dia benar-benar tidur. Pria itu kembali mengigau nama yang sama. Dan Sakura perhatikan bibirnya bergetar, entah karena apa.

Uchiha, di balik sikap dingin dan arogannya ternyata memiliki rasa takut dan suatu rasa misterius yang tidak Sakura tahu. Pria di depannya ini, terlihat takut terhadap sesuatu dan menyimpan sesuatu yang berat. Sakura tidak suka pada siapapun di rumah ini, dia membenci mereka semua karena sudah mengklaimnya sebagai penghangat ranjang. Memang dia apa? Barang? Yang bisa dipakai bergantian? Atau sperei? Mereka benar-benar jahat. Sakura rindu orang tuanya, rumahnya, dan semua yang pernah dimilikinya. Tapi... bagaimana cara rusa keluar dari sarang singa?

Gadis merah muda itu menghela napas dan kembali ingat pada kejadian semalam saat mendengar Obito memanggil nama Rin, untuk sekian kali. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan dengan cepat memakai jas Obito untuk menutup bagian tubuh atasnya. Dia juga menyingkirkan selimut dari atas tempat tidur dan dengan susah payah memindahkan Obito ke atas tempat tidur tanpa menyadari Shisui yang mengintipnya dari celah pintu.

Shisui yang melihat Sakura menyelimuti Obito dan memakai jas laki-laki itu mengira Sakura tidur dan melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Shisui terus mencurigai Sakura, dia terus memperhatikan Sakura dari gadis itu menguap, melihat jam di nakas sampai gadis itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Ini masih sangat pagi, jam setengah lima pagi, dia pasti mau membersihkan tubuh dari kegiatannya semalam dengan Obito. Shisui mendengus kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. "Dia sama saja dengan gadis konoha pada umumnya. Murahan." Katanya sambil lalu.

...

Usaha barunya baru mulai berkembang mengharuskan Itachi berangkat pagi pulang malam. Pria itu benar-benar sibuk bulan ini, bahkan dia sering tidak sempat sarapan pagi karena kesibukannya. Biasanya Itachi hanya makan roti dan minum kopi tapi pagi ini Itachi menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda di atas meja makan. Itachi menatap makanan yang terhidang di atas meja makan lalu bertanya pada maid yang membawa mangkuk berisi sup. "Siapa yang memasak semua ini? Kau yang memasaknya?" Ia membiarkan maid menarik kursi dan menyiapkan alat makan untuknya. Ia duduk dengan penuh karisma di kursi yang tlah disiapkan maid.

"Bukan tuan, nona yang memasak semua ini."

"Nona?" Tanyanya kemudian mencicipi masakan yang terhidang di atas meja. Tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan Itachi yang memiliki selera makan tinggi mengakui kalau makanan ini cukup enak.

"Nona Haruno tuan."

Itachi menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum kembali bersuara. "Dia bisa memasak?" Tanyanya meremehkan. Maid yang berdiri sopan di samping kursi Itachi mengangguk. Sulit dipercaya seorang Haruno kecil bisa memasak. Itachi pikir, Sakura hanya gadis belia manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa, tapi ternyata dia salah. Tak berapa lama Sakura datang membawa kobe. Gadis itu sudah memakai seragam dan meletakkan masakan terakhirnya. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Itachi menatap Sakura melalui ekor matanya dan kembali menyantap sarapannya.

...

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat sampai di kamar dan menemukan Obito sudah duduk di bibir ranjang. Rambut gelap lelaki itu berantakan membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Lupakan itu, Sakura kembali ke kamarnya bukan untuk mengagumi ketampanan Obito, tapi untuk membangunkan pria itu. Pria itu tidak butuh dibangunkan, dia sudah bangun sendiri, lalu apa yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang.

Sakura menarik napas untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Dengan ragu dia mendekati tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh menatap Obito. "Emm... kau menolongku di dapur, dan tertidur di sini." Sakura bingung mau mengatakan apa, hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Obito menatap Sakura menyipit meminta penjelasan lebih. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu mana kamarmu. Jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur di sini. Aku permisi." Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi baru sampai depan pintu gadis itu kembali ke kamar. Dia berdiri di depan Obito yang menatapnya datar. "Bila Uchiha- _san_ tidak keberatan aku sudah memasak untuk Uchiha- _san_, sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ia mencicit malu diakhir kalimatnya.

Obito melirik Sakura sesaat sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. "Hn."

...

Banyak hal yang tidak Shisui sukai dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Pertama, kecerdasannya. Kedua, senyumnya. Ketiga, keramahannya yang membuatnya memiliki banyak teman. Keempat, kecerewetannya saat bersama teman-temannya. Dan kelima, yang paling tidak Shisui sukai, dia sama saja dengan gadis konoha pada umumnya, murahan. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur dengan Obito. Pantas saja Madara sangat menginginkannya, pasti dia sangat pandai merayu. Shisui mendecih membuat teman yang makan satu meja dengannya menoleh.

"Ada apa? Ada yang tidak kau suka?" Tanya Sai, anak kelas seni tampan teman Shisui.

"Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau tahu." Sai mencibir mendengar jawaban temannya membuat Toneri mendengus menertawakannya.

"Kapan mau menembaknya?" Shisui menoleh ke asal Suara. Tatapannya jatuh pada siswa tampan bermarga Hyuga yang sedang dibuntuti teman berambut coklatnya. Mereka mengambil duduk tidak jauh dari meja Shisui dan teman-temannya.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban Kiba mendengus. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak berani, iya kan?" Yang kemudian mendapat delikan tak suka. Shisui mengalihkan tatapannya, tapi telinganya mendengarkan dengan sangat baik pembicaraan Kiba dan Neji.

"Jaga mulutmu."

"Akui saja. Aku tahu kau tidak berani mendekatinya."

"Diam, Kiba."

"Aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau mengakui kalau kau takut."

"Aku tidak takut." Kiba mencibir. "Nanti, saat latihan basket putri, aku akan mendekatinya." Lanjut Neji. Hyuga laki-laki itu dibuat gemas oleh Kiba karena tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. "Kau masih belum percaya?"

"Hm. Hm." Dengan cepat Kiba mengangguk.

"Hh... Dasar Inuzuka." Yang kemudian mendapat pukulan gulungan buku dari Neji.

"Jangan asal pukul. Hei, hentikan. Dasar Hyuga."

"Kau bilang apa?" Neji kembali memukul Kiba main-main dengan bukunya yang kemudian dibalas pemuda berambut coklat itu. Mereka saling pukul kepala menggunakan gulungan buku diselingi canda tawa. Dan itu semua tidak lepas dari pantauan telinga tajam Shisui. Siapa gadis yang akan didekati Hyuga Neji? Shisui bertanya dalam hatinya.

Ya, siapa?

...

Siswa perempuan kelas satu berlari keluar kelas menuju kamar mandi perempuan untuk mengganti seragam mereka dengan seragam olah raga. Salah satunya Haruno Sakura yang tertinggal jauh teman-temannya. Gadis itu menambah kecepatan berlarinya berusaha menyusul mereka tapi ketika di tikungan kolidor seseorang menarik tangannya. Sakura yang awalnya terkejut tersenyum saat melihat Shizuka, Karin dan Shion yang menariknya. Mereka semua teman Sakura, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti makan di lestoran saat sepulang sekolah dan berbelanja fashion. Bahkan mereka pernah menginap di rumah Sakura. Senyum Sakura perlahan menghilang melihat tatapan tak bersahabat Karin, Shion dan Shizuka. "Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu rumahmu disita dan perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut." Kata Shizuka seraya melipat tangan di bawah dada angkuh.

"Kau tidak punya apa-apa, Sakura... kami tahu itu." Kali ini Shion yang berbicara. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat dagu menatap Sakura remeh.

"Lalu?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak di sini. Seharusnya kau menjadi gembel bersama ayah ibumu bukannya tetap di sini." Sakura tidak suka saat Shizuka mengejek ayah dan ibunya. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk mendongak menatap Shizuka. Gadis berambut indigo itu menghela napas mengejek kemudian menatap Sakura kasihan. "Kasihan. Pasti ayah dan ibumu bekerja keras untuk mempertahankanmu di sini. Dan kau Sakura, kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Kau mementingkan dirimu sendiri dan membiarkan ayah dan ibumu bekerja di jalanan. Menjadi pengemis." Shion dan Shizuka tertawa. Sementara Karin, dia diam menatap tiga temannya. Gadis itu menatap ketiganya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Telinga dan hati Sakura panas mendengar ocehan Shizuka dan Shion. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut kedua gadis itu. Tapi belum sempat Sakura menjambak dua gadis itu, mereka sudah lebih dulu pergi. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur Sakura, karena aku belum menyebarkannya pada siapapun!" Teriak Shizuka seraya mengedipkan mata yang disambut tawa oleh Shion.

...

Karena pertemuan menyebalkannya dengan Shion, Shizuka dan Karin, Sakura terlambat datang ke lapangan basket indoor. Semua teman-temannya sudah berbaris rapih. Sementara seorang siswa, yang Sakura tahu adalah seorang kapten di team basket putra, berdiri di depan mereka sedang memberi arahan. Siswa berambut coklat panjang itu melihat kedatangannya dengan cepat Sakura berlari menuju barisan paling belakang.

"Baiklah. Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul kita mulai latihannya. Kalian tahu cara memainkan bola basket?" Mereka berteriak tidak seraya menjerit heboh melihat permainan memutar bola menggunakan telunjuk yang dilakukan sang kapten. "Kalian tahu kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanya Neji yang disambut gelengan kepala. "Aku menggantikan Gay- sensei. Hanya hari ini. Atau... kalian lebih suka diajari Gay- sensei?"

"Tidak!" Teriak para siswi cepat.

"Aku lebih senang Neji- senpai yang mengajari!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka yang disambut anggukan kepala siswi lainnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang biasa malas-malasan menyambut antusias pelajaran olah raga.

"Aku ingin tiap hari senpai yang menjadi gurunya!"

Neji hanya tersenyum. "Lihat dan perhatikan." Kemudian mulai memainkan bola di tangannya. Cukup lama Neji bermain sendiri kemudian melempar bolanya pada Kiba. Kiba ikut bermain. Sorak-sorai para siswi memenuhi gedung olah raga melihat Kiba dan Neji yang sedang berebut bola. Dengan kelihaiiannya Neji dengan mudah merebut bola dari Kiba kemudian melemparnya ke keranjang. Para siswi berteriak histeris, tanpa terkecuali, Sakura juga ikut berteriak. Gadis itu menatap takjub Neji dengan senyumnya seraya menepuk tangan.

Shisui adalah satu-satunya siswa yang ahli bermain kendo. Dia dipuja dan digilai banyak siswi dengan kelihaiiannya memainkan pedang kayu dan mengalahkan lawannya. Shisui dengan seragam olah raga kendo berjalan melewati gedung basket. Yang membuatnya penasaran saat mendengar suara riuh siswi yang memuja seseorang. Dengan iseng Shisui masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Neji dan Kiba yang sedang bermain berdua di depan siswi teman satu kelasnya. Ia diam melihat Neji, yang tak lain adalah kakak kelasnya. Shisui nemperhatikan siswi teman satu kelasnya dan Neji yang sedang memberi arahan.

"Yang berambut merah muda! Yang paling belakang,"

"Siapa? Aku?"

"Hn. Kemari."

Semua yang ada di sana menoleh menatap Sakura yang berjalan melewati mereka. Banyak dari mereka menatap tak suka, iri, benci, Sakura yang berjalan mendekati Neji. "Pegang bolanya seperti ini," Neji berdiri di belakang Sakura,wajahnya tepat berada di bahu gadis itu, sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Matanya menyipit melihat Neji yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Ya, seperti itu." Hembus napasnya menyapu leher Sakura saat ia berbicara. Tangannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati mengajari tangan Sakura memantulkan bola. Sakura tersenyun ketika dia mulai bisa dan mengerti cara memantulkan bola. "Sekarang lempar bolanya ke keranjang." Ia mengikuti perintah Neji. Dilemparkannya bola itu ke keranjang namun meleset.

Tanpa disuruh Kiba mengambil bola tadi dan melemparkannya pada Neji yang ditangkap sempura olehnya. Neji memainkan bola di tangannya sebentar kemudian kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berdiri di belakang Sakura. "Kita coba lagi." Mereka memulainya dari awal. "Sekarang lempar bolanya." Dan ketika Sakura akan melempar bola Neji mengangkat tubuhnya membuat gadis itu memekik. Semua siswi menatap Sakura tak suka dan meneriakinya 'Huu!' Apa lagi Shion dan Shizuka. Sepertinya mereka sangat tidak suka Sakura dekat dengan sang kapten. Sakura menunduk menatap Neji. Kedua matanya mengedip beberapa kali melihat siswa tampan itu. "Kenapa menatapku? Ayo lempar bolanya."

Shisui mendengus kemudian berjalan keluar.

...

Pelajaran olah raga hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Sakura tidak menyangka bermain basket bisa semenyenangkan ini. Tinnn... Tiiinnn! Sebuah sedan merah menelakson Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut dengan cepat menoleh.

Shisui membuka kaca mobilnya. Kepalanya menyembul menatap Sakura datar. "Kau mau tetap berdiri di sana." Dengan cepat kepala Sakura menggeleng. "Cepat masuk." Sakura menurut. Awalnya gadis itu mau duduk di belakang tapi Shisui membentaknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di depan. "Memang kau pikir aku supirmu." Sinisnya kemudian mendengus.

Mobil Shisui melaju pelan melewati pagar sekolah. Di sampingnya Sakura diam menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan mengatakan sesuatu pada Shisui. Temannya sudah meninggalkannya hanya karena dia sudah tidak punya apa-apa, dan ayah serta ibunya entah pergi ke mana. Sakura tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan menyinggung Shisui. Karena itu dia diam. Ingatannya kembali pada pelajaran olah raga siang tadi. Diam-diam dia tersenyum. Yang membuatnya terkejut saat mobil Shisui berheti tiba-tiba. Hampir saja kepalanya membentur kaca depan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata Shisui santai dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Shisui tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang merengut di sampingnya.

Mereka sampai rumah sekitar jam setengah tiga sore. Shisui membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan lebih dulu tanpa berniat menunggu Sakura. Setelah gadis itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya dari jarak jauh ia mengunci mobil menggunakan remote. Ia masuk lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura yang berlari menyusulnya.

"Shisui!" Panggil gadis itu.

Ia berdecak dan berbalik menatap gadis itu datar. "Apa lagi?"

Sakura berdiri di depan Shisui. Napasnya tersenggal karena berlari mengejar pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyebalkan," Shisui mendengus mendengarnya. "Karena kita sudah tinggal satu atap aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Jadi berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. Dan asal kau tahu bukan keingananku aku berada di sini. Tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya." Ia menunduk beberapa kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shisui.

Shisui melipat tangannya, tatapannya jatuh pada punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh, kemudian mendengus. "Apa-apaan dia. Dia pikir dia siapa berani berkata seperti itu padaku." Kesalnya.

...

Untuk suatu alasan Obito mengajak Kakashi mampir ke rumahnya. Dia meminta pria tampan berambut perak itu menunggunya di ruang tengah. Kakashi duduk memangku kaki menunggu Obito yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di ruang kerjanya. Pria berambut perak itu tampak tampan dengan kemeja putih garis fertikal hitam yang dibalut jas hitam dan dipadu dengan sempurna dengan celana bahan mahal sewarna jasnya. Ia Memakai Dasi Kupu-Kupu atau Bow Tie membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara benturan yang terdengar samar.

"Hh... siapa yang membuat pintu seperti ini."

Tatapannya jatuh pada seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang sedang mengusap kening seraya mengomel menyalahkan pintu kaca putar seperti yang ada di mall. Pemuda berseragam sama dengan gadis itu berjalan melewati gadis itu dan mengatainya. "Bodoh."

Kakashi tersenyum ketika Sakura dan Shisui melewatinya. Mereka berdua mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa lalu. Tak lama kemudian Obito datang membawa tas kerja hitam. Pria tampan bermarga Uchiha itu juga sempat berpapasan dengan Shisui dan Sakura di tangga. Dia tidak menyadari, atau mungkin tidak peduli, pada tatapan Shisui yang terkesan aneh sore ini. Ia berjalan mendekati Kakashi. "Semuanya sudah lengkap, ayo." Ia berjalan lebih dulu. Di belakang, Kakashi mengikutinya.

Mereka satu mobil, Obito yang menyetir. Cukup lama mereka diam sampai pada akhirnya Kakashi menoleh menatap Obito dan memulai pembicaraan. "Siapa gadis itu?"

Obito menoleh sesaat kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Entah. Madara- nii yang membawanya."

"Bukankah dia putri tunggal Haruno?"

"Hn."

Kakashi diam sejenak kemudian kembali berbicara. "Menurutmu apa dia mirip dengannya?" Tidak ada jawaban. Kakashi diam dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jendela. Obito diam, dia tampak tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Mirip dengannya? Ya, sedikit.

Obito menatap lurus ke depan. Sekilas ingatan tentangnya, Kakashi dan Rin, membayang di matanya. Betapa menyebalkan, berisik, dan mengganggunya gadis itu. Dia selalu bertingkah menyebalkan dengan mengejar-ngejar Kakashi. Dia begitu berisik mengomeli Obito ketika Obito berkelahi. Dia juga begitu mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya. Karena disetiap waktu yang ada di kepala Obito hanya Rin. Rin. Rin dan Rin.

...

Izuna sedang tidur memeluk bantal ketika ponselnya berdering. Pria itu menyumpah serapah orang bodoh yang menelfonnya. Kepalanya sakit akibat mabuk semalam. Dan karena di pukul Obito sudut bibirnya membiru serta keningnya memar. Izuna benar-benar mabuk semalam, dia tidak berniat membantah perintah Madara dengan menyentuh gadis itu. Walau bagaimana pun dia takut kena murka pria matang satu itu. Ponselnya masih berdering namun Izuna tak berniat mengangkatnya. Sampai pada akhirnya telfon rumah yang ada di kamarnya berdering. Izuna berdecak. Dengan malas-malasan ia mengangkat telfon. "Apa?"

**"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau tidur dan tidak menganggkat telfonku, begitu?"**

Dengan cepat Izuna kembali pada kesadarannya ketika mendengar suara Madara. Ia meringis merasakan ngilu pada bibirnya dan teringat pada kejadian semalam. "Akkuu..."

**"Mabuk?"**

"Hn." Jawabnya. Takut-takut dia bertanya. "Ada apa?" Berharap dalam hati Madara menelfonnya bukan karena kejadian semalam.

**"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyuruhmu ke rumah Haruno mangambilkan baju Sakura di sana,"**

Izuna berdecak, "Kau pikir aku babysitter. Aku tidak mau!" Kemudian meringis diakhir kalimatnya ketika merasakan ngilu itu kembali. Diam-diam Izuna bersyukur Obito tidak melaporkannya.

**"Tapi sepertinya kau keberatan,"**

"Ya. Benar sekali."

**"Kalau begitu bawa dia ketempat usahamu. Berikan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik karena aku ingin dia cantik saat aku pulang besok."**

Izuna ingin mengatakan tidak. Karena bagaimana bisa ia mengajak gadis itu ke mall pusat Konoha dengan apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Tapi belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu Madara sudah memutus sambungan telefon. Ia berdecak dan mengacak rambutnya. "Dari sekian banyak orang di rumah ini kenapa harus aku. Dasar Aniki bodoh!"

Dia tidak mau terlihat mencolok dengan mengenakan setelan jas dengan lebih memilih memakai kaus dan jeans denim pendek sebagai bawahannya. Izuna berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Dia bimbang. Ketuk dulu baru masuk, atau masuk dulu baru ketuk. Izuna berdecak. Kenapa dia jadi bodoh sih. Memang siapa gadis itu sampai dia merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian semalam. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat pada akhirnya gadis itu juga akan jadi pelayan ranjang. Izuna membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan menatap Sakura yang sedang membaca di meja belajar datar. "Kau sudah selesai? Ayo keluar." Sakura mengernyit dan menatap ngeri Izuna. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Sudahlah ayo cepat." Melihat Sakura yang diam saja Izuna mendekati gadis itu dan menariknya keluar. Tentu saja Sakura melawan dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Izuna semalam. Dia tidak mau sedikitpun bergerak sekalipun Izuna menariknya, dan pada akhirnya dia menggigit tangan Izuna. "Arghhh... kau ini kasar sekali. Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau kau melakukannya di leher bukan di lengan."

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Dasar kau mesum!" Teriaknya. Tapi ia kemudian menjerit ketika Izuna memanggulnya di bahu. "Lepas! Dasar mesum! Akan aku adukan kau pada paman berambut cepak! Kau akan dipukul olehnya!"

Sakura memukul punggungnya tapi Izuna tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar gadis keras kepala. "Aku tidak sedang mabuk. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu." Sepanjang jalan menuju garasi Sakura tidak henti-hentinya berteriak dan memukul punggung Izuna. Izuna memaksa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Lexus miliknya dan segera membawa gadis itu ke mall pusat konoha.

Mall pusat Konoha adalah mall paling besar di konoha yang di bangun oleh Izuna yang didanai oleh Madara. Bila Obito dengan usaha coffe barnya, Itachi dan Madara dengan bisnisnya, maka Izuna dengan mallnya. Mereka sudah memiliki bisnis masing-masing, dan di antara yang lain Madaralah sumber keuangannya. Karena Madara yang mendanai mereka bertiga.

Izuna membawa Sakura yang merengut di sampingnya masuk ke pintu khusus yang hanya boleh dipakai para Uchiha. Ia tahu gadis itu tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya jadi Izuna memberi Sakura kartu yang bisa membuat gadis itu mengambil apapun yang diinginkannya. "Ambil apapun yang kau mau. High hills, parfum, gaun, jam tangan, ponsel sepatu, tas atau apapun yang kau ingin." Sakura yang memang memiliki sifat buruk gila belanja menatap Izuna. Ia ingin menerimanya, sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak berbelanja, namun bimbang. "Aku ada urusan. Kita bertemu lagi di sini."

Izuna melihat Sakura ragu-ragu menerima credit card gold miliknya. "Tapi ..."

Izuna mengabaikannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. "Tidak lebih dari satu jam."

...

Sakura benar-benar menuruti perkataan Izuna. Dia menguras, tidak sampai habis, uang pria itu. Dia tidak hanya membeli gaun, high hills, sepatu, tas, ponsel, parfum, jam tangan tapi juga memenuhi troli paling besar dengan makanan ringan dan es krim. Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia akan menyimpan teman-temannya di dalam kamarnya dan menghabiskannya sendiri. Yeah. Ide bagus. Dengan semua barang yang dibelinya Sakura kesulitan membawanya membuat dua penjaga keamanan membantunya mendorong troli dan membantu membawa tas yang berisi parfum, jam tangan, gaun, dan berisi barang-barang mahal lainnya. "Sampai sini saja." Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia menunggu Izuna cukup lama dan berakhir bertemu dengan Shizuka yang sedang menggandeng om-om. Gadis berambut indigo itu sempat ingin menghindarinya tapi dengan sengaja Sakura memanggilnya. "Hai, Shizuka!" Shizuka dengan enggan menoleh menatapnya. Dan dengan sengaja Sakura memamerkan tas berisi barang mahal miliknya.

Shizuka tersenyum sinis. Sakura pikir dengan dia berada di mall ini dan membawa barang-barang mahal itu bisa memanasi Shizuka dan membuat gadis itu mengakuinya sebagai teman lagi. Tapi dia salah. "Kau jadi pengantar barang? Atau... itu hasil upahmu semalam."

"Apa?"

Seringai Shizuka melebar. "Pria tua mana yang kau layani Sakura ... atau ibumu yang melayaninya."

Sudah cukup. Kali ini Sakura tidak akan memaafkan gadis penjilat ini. Sakura membuang tas-tasnya dan langsung menjambak rambut Shizuka. Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan kemudian membalas Sakura dengan menjambak rambutnya. Pria tua yang bersama Shizuka membantu gadis itu. Ia berusaha melepas tangan-tangan Sakura yang menjambak rambut gadis yang dikencaninya. Dan tentu saja Sakura kalah telak, Shizuka di bantu sementara dia sendiri. Ketika Shizuka menjambak rambutnya Sakura hanya bisa menancapkan kukunya di dada besar gadis itu sampai tiga kancing seragamnya terlepas dan memamerkan dada besar yang dibungkus bra hitam berenda yang menggoda.

Pria tua di samping Shizuka melotot melihat dada gadis itu. Dan sempat-sempatnya ia meremas dadanya. Shizuka tampak tidak keberatan. Dia menikmati keduanya, remasan pria itu dan wajah kesakitan gadis yang dijambaknya. "Berengsek! Berani-beraninya kau melukai barang berhargaku!"

Sakura kesakitan. Rasanya seperti kulit kepalanya terkelupas. Dia hanya bisa menahan tangan Shizuka yang semakin kuat menjambak rambutnya dan menancapkan kukunya di tangan gadis itu. Banyak orang yang menonton mereka, terutama laki-laki yang begitu antusias melihat dada Shizuka yang terekspos dan dibelai-balai pria di sampingnya. Tapi sepertinya Shizuka tidak merasa malu melainkan dengan bangga memamerkan dua buah dadanya.

Izuna datang dengan dua penjaga keamanan dan langsung melindungi Sakura dari jambakan tangan Shizuka. Dia mendecih melihat pria tua yang dengan tidak malunya meremas dada gadis berseragam SMA di depan umum. Dan Izuna tak habis pikir, mau-maunya gadis cantik itu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria tua yang jauh dari kata tampan di depan umum. Ia menahan Sakura yang berusaha menyerang Shizuka. "Sudah Sakura, hentikan!"

Sakura tidak peduli pada bentakan Izuna. Dia berusaha semampunya melepaskan diri dari Izuna dan ingin membalas Shizuka. Menjambak, menampar dan merobek mulut kotornya. "Dia menghina ibuku!" Teriaknya. Tatapannya tajam menatap Shizuka yang juga di tahan penjaga keamanan. "Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak akan suka siapapun menghina ibuku! Tidak akan!"

"Bawa mereka pergi!" Perintah Izuna pada dua penjaga keamanan. "Apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat bubar."

Sakura berhenti melakukan perlawanan. "Dia menghina ibuku. Aku tidak suka." Dan perlahan menangis.

Izuna memeluk tubuhnya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Pria itu sedikit menyesel meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dan menyuruhnya menunggu. Kalau saja dia tetap berada di sampingnya pasti semuanya tak akan seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk malam itu dan hari ini."


End file.
